This invention relates to a structure on a bi-color rust-proof barrier layer of a tool head, mainly used to form a recessed section on a surface of a metallic object so that the structure on the rust-proof barrier layer painted with the different two colors is provided between the recessed section and the peripheral surface.
According to this present invention, the surface of the metallic object is coated with an electroplated layer or a dyed layer in order to form a barrier layer on the metallic object for achievement of the rust-proof performance. In a step of applying the barrier layer on the metallic object, a chromatism of the barrier layer is derived to emphasize a distinction between the products.
Referring now to FIG. 1 and FIG. 4, a diagram is shown for the steps of applying a self-color rust-proof barrier layer on the surface of the metallic object through a known skill; first, a properly cut xe2x80x9cmetallic base material 10xe2x80x9d is used and then formed into a xe2x80x9cspecified product 11xe2x80x9d through a lathe or a milling, and impurities on the surface of the material 10 are cleaned away through a working procedure of xe2x80x9csand blastingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvibration grindingxe2x80x9d, heated through a xe2x80x9cheat treatmentxe2x80x9d for hardness enhancement, and finally put in an electroplating bath or in a dyeing tank so as to be applied with the rust-proof xe2x80x9celectroplated layerxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cdyed layerxe2x80x9d, thereby being formed into a xe2x80x9cfinished productxe2x80x9d; the xe2x80x9cfinished productxe2x80x9d formed with the processing steps only may optionally into a single xe2x80x9chue-dyedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chue-electroplatedxe2x80x9d product with a more monotonous texture of vision but without a structure of two colors.
Referring now to FIG. 2 and FIG. 4, a diagram is shown for the steps of applying the self-color rustproof barrier layer on the surface of the metallic object through the known skill. First, the properly cut xe2x80x9cmetallic base material 10xe2x80x9d is used and then formed into the xe2x80x9cspecified product 11xe2x80x9d through the lathe or the milling, and after impurities on the surface of the material 10 are cleaned away through the working procedure of xe2x80x9csand blastingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvibration grindingxe2x80x9d heated through the xe2x80x9cheat treatmentxe2x80x9d for hardness enhancement, covered with a sheath 13 in a portion (a screwdriver""s head 12) required for no electroplating and then put in the electroplating bath for xe2x80x9celectroplating treatmentxe2x80x9d so that the body 11 of the screwdriver may be beforehand formed with the electroplated layer, and finally uncovered and then put in the dyeing tank for the xe2x80x9cdyeing treatmentxe2x80x9d, in which only the head 12 of the screwdriver may be dyed because the surface of the head body 11 of the screwdriver has been formed with an electroplated layer, thereby being formed with a 2-segment structure of two colors.
Referring now to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, a diagram is shown for the steps of applying the self-color rustproof barrier layer on the surface of the metallic object through the known skill. First, the properly cut xe2x80x9cmetallic base material 10xe2x80x9d is in advance put in the electroplating bath for xe2x80x9celectroplating treatmentxe2x80x9d so as to be formed with the electroplated layer and formed into the xe2x80x9cspecified product 11xe2x80x9d through the lathe or the milling, and after impurities on the surface of the material 10 are cleaned away, made through the working procedure of xe2x80x9cvibration grindingxe2x80x9d, heated through the xe2x80x9cheat treatmentxe2x80x9d for hardness enhancement, and finally put in the dyeing tank for the xe2x80x9cdyeing treatmentxe2x80x9d, in which only the latched or milled portion (the head 12 of the screwdriver) may be dyed because the surface of the head body 11 of the screwdriver has been formed with an electroplated layer, thereby being formed with a 2-segment structure of two colors.
From the steps of the known skills shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, although the rust-proof layer of two-color structure may be formed on the surface of the metallic object, only a stagger colored structure with two segments may be provided; however, it is monotonous in the texture of vision.
Referring now to FIG. 5, an outside view of a nowadays widely used sleeve tool; especially, general manufacturers provide a strip of recessed section 21 on a product before shipped as an indication area of a size, a model, or a trademark; when the specified product xe2x80x9csleeve tool 20xe2x80x9d is made in the step of the known skill shown in FIG. 1, only the single hue-electroplated or hue-dyed structure may be formed on the surface of the sleeve tool 20 but may not highlight the texture of vision of the strip of the recessed section 21.
Moreover, said provided strip of the recessed section 21 is placed at the surface of the xe2x80x9csleeve tool 20xe2x80x9d as the specified product, so the bi-color structure may not be formed on the surface of the specified product and on its recessed section 21 in the steps of the known skill shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3.
This inventor is engaged in designing and manufacturing the related hand tools, through a try and improvement in many ways, finally making come into being this invention provided with the structure of electroplated color at the recessed section of the metallic object, and of electroplated color at the peripheral surface that are different from each other.
This invention is mainly to provide the recessed section on the surface of the metallic object so that the electroplating hue of the recessed section may be different from that of the peripheral surface, highlighting the marking texture quality of the recessed section and further enhancing the difference of the appearance of the product from that of other products.